All This For A Diary
by Seul Desir
Summary: Sabretooth and Toad are little kids! Sabe steals Toadie's diary and has one hell of a time getting it back! Lots of silly humor.
1. Oh Feces

*A/N: This is just somethin' that I wanted to do... I don't really expect it to get a ton of reviews, but it would be nice!!!! *Remember- In this, they're Kids!* Anyway, here's the fic!

_______________________________________________

Sabretooth watched patiently through the small crack in the wall as his focus for the moment was slid underneath a mattress. Finally, he had discovered a way to spy into the next room without being caught. The boy so desperately wanted to know the exact location of his object of interest so he could take it for himself. The person it belonged to, however, (to contradict what some people believed) was not dumb. Sure, he might be a little slow, but who cares! Sabretooth knew _he_ was the dullest thing since the Sound of Music, so he had no room to talk.

Quietly, he peered through the small hole and silently cheered as the boy in the other room walked into the hall and shut the door. Yes! At last, he would be able to sneak into his comrade's room and take what he wanted! It was five o'clock, time enough for him to go in and do what he'd been waiting to do for so very long.

Sabretooth tiptoed out of his room and entered the other by simply picking the small lock. Carefully, he twisted the knob open and shut it just as well. "We have just infiltrated enemy territory." Sabretooth faked a military man on a secret mission. He held his abnormally large hand up as if he were holding a radio and whispered, "Approaching target... NOW! Open fire, men! Now, Now, Now!" Dramatically, the mutant rolled across the floor and to the bed, which he had been spying on earlier. With a huge look of triumph on his face, he slid his claws under the mattress and...

_SNAP!_

Sabretooth howled in spite of himself and withdrew his hand from the mattress. A formidable-sized mousetrap clung to three of his fingers, squeezing tightly. He scrunched up his nose and tried to shake off the trap, but to no avail. That mousetrap was stuck good.

Eventually, the felinoid gave up, and this time lifted the mattress up to make sure nothing else dangerous was going to attack him. His black eyes glittered as his claws lifted up... a diary.

Mousetrap still attached, Sabretooth eagerly flipped open the book and began to avidly read the first page. There were big, bold letters only that read: 'This Book Belongs To:', and next to it was scribbled: Mortimer Toynbee. Sabretooth almost giggled with joy at his discovery. It was finally time to read this thing and use it against Toad! His dark eyes gleamed with childish excitement.

Trying to contain his joy, Sabe attempted to turn the next page, only succeeding in tearing the corner. The feline's eyes grew round with shock. 'He'll never notice.' He thought to himself. It was only one little tear...

Suddenly, a sharp noise from the hall made Sabretooth jump, making the diary fly out of his hand. In slow motion, he watched as the book sailed across the room... and out an open window. "Aaah!" The boy screamed and hurried to the window. He flung half of his body upward and hung on to the outside windowsill. There it was! The book hadn't fallen to the ground, but on a small overhang below the window. Sabretooth sighed at his good luck and pushed himself completely out of the house.

Now on the overhang, the hairy boy reached out a clawed hand and strained for the book that was dangerously close to the edge. "Just a little further." He murmured. But he was too anxious, and the force of his hand gave the book the small nudge that it needed to completely fall off the ledge. Again, the boy screamed, "No! Toad's gonna kill me, he's gonna KILL ME!" Hastily, he threw himself back through the open window, only to discover that it was no longer open.

Whack! As he rubbed his throbbing head, he desperately tried to lift the glass back open, but even his mutation didn't make it budge. Sabretooth sighed. 'Aww, shucks! Well, at least I know where it is.' But more bad luck came his way. The pre-teen nervously peered over the ledge and looked down at the book; some humongous bird was examining it. Sabretooth tried to shoo it away, but the bird just glared at him and took the book.

Looking around fiercely, Sabretooth finally found a way down. It was meant for flowers to snake up along the side of the house, but it _looked_ like a ladder! Lowering himself down, his large feet found purchase in the nooks and he made his way down safely. Well, almost. Below him was his _other_ comrade, Mystique's, collection of exotic cactus plants. Needless to say, he never did like them, and now he hated them even more.

So, there was Sabretooth, mousetrap clinging to his fingers, and cactus needles sticking out of his butt. What more could possibly happen? He hoped nothing else as he ran after the bird that stole the diary.

______________________________________________________

*A/N: So, did you like it? This will probably have a few chapters! Tell me if you like it or not, pretty please!


	2. Mommy!

Little Sabretooth ran down the street in a fit of hysterics still pulling cactus needles out of his posterior. 

"Youch! Youch!" He yelled as each pricker finally came loose. He didn't bother with the mousetrap; that was never going to come off. So there was Sabe, running madly down the road after a big bird that stole a toad's diary, with a mousetrap clinging to his fingers. There's something you don't see everyday. 

The abnormally large boy soon started to tire out and he collapsed... right in the middle of the road. "Can't... go... on..." He panted, his tongue hanging comically out of his mouth. Just then, the bird that stole Toad's diary landed right in front of him. Quickly, Sabe became very quiet and got ready to pounce. Annnnd... 

_SMACK!_

Sabretooth overshot the birdie and ran headfirst into a semi. No no, not an 18-wheeler. Maybe I should call it what it really is: A 'semi-really-painful-cactus-with-indefinite-prickers-that-never-come-out' plant. Yeah. Tough break, huh? Well, let's just say that little Sabretooth wasn't happy either. So now there were large needles sticking out of his cheeks as well as his butt. Youch. 

The mutant unlatched the cactus tree from his upper-body and turned to face the evil bird. He could have sworn that it winked and smiled at him as it flew away. Sabretooth let his shoulders droop. He was in _pain_ and he wanted to go home! But _nooooooooooooo_. He had to go and get the diary back from a stupid flying bird that winks and smiles and runs him into cactus plants! 

'ROWR!' Little Sabe uh... rowr-ed. As quickly as he could manage, he followed the pesky bird and entered 'Taykyapantsoff' Forest. Sabretooth never really liked this place. Mostly because whenever he came here, he was with a group of friends and they would always trick Sabretooth into being the one who had to take his pants off. One day, he wasn't wearing underwear. Yeah, it wasn't too pleasant of an experience. But, he did attract the attention of some of the other mutant girls. But of course, Toad stole them all back by making fun of Sabe's hairy butt. 

The felinoid sighed. It never ended! Breaking his thoughts, the bird flew back out of the forest, but it didn't have the diary! Hastily, Sabretooth began to climb the tree that he had seen the bird in. When he reached the top, all he could see were four blue eggs. Where was the...? His large hands carelessly pushed aside the eggs and he thought he heard one of them crack. And finally: 

"Yes!" He exclaimed triumphantly, the diary was in his possession! "Mine! ALL MINE!" Just then, a small cracking sound distracted him from his yelling. All of the eggs were cracking! OH NO! What was he gonna do? In the distance, little Sabe could hear the momma bird returning. What was she going to think? 

Hastily, Sabretooth gathered up all the eggs and slid down the tree. Did he make it safely down? Ha! Of _course_ _not!_ One stray limb caught him between the legs and let's just say, it was quite more painful that quite more painful. So after _not_ making it safely to the ground, Sabretooth ran away with the eggs. 'She won't miss them!' He thought. What was a bird doing with eggs anyway? Completely confused, Sabe ran away from the tree. What he didn't know was that he was running in the wrong direction. 

A couple of minutes flew by and Sabretooth didn't know where the heck he was. He decided to rest for a minute. Maybe one of the eggs he had brought with him was good enough to eat... Reaching into his pocket, Sabe pulled out all four eggs with his gigantic hand. He opened his mouth and... "AAAAAAH!!!!!" He almost dropped all of the eggs. To his surprise, there were four baby birds lying in his palm. 

Now thoroughly confused, Sabe wondered where they had come from. He could have sworn he grabbed eggs... not baby birds! He growled his complaint and watched as all of the baby birds turned in his direction. He watched them for a second and cringed in disgust. He hoped he didn't just hear the word 'mommy'. 


	3. Soggy Kitty

Sabretooth couldn't see anything through the thick overhanging of the trees all around him. He couldn't tell if it was still daytime or not. Slowly, he trampled over fallen branches and looked around.

"This doesn't look like home." He said stupidly. Just then, a small tap on his foot made him turn around. "What- who's there?!" He demanded. But no one answered. Sabe growled a pathetic growl, "Come out... I'll... I'll... fight you!" He stuck up his abnormally large hands and balled them into fists. Then the tapping on his foot started again.

Sabe looked down cautiously and saw the baby birds below him. "Oh no you don't!" He backed away from the birds, "Get away from me!" He backed away, but the birds followed him. "NO!" Little Sabe screamed in terror, "Get away from me birdies! Get away!" He cowered into a tree and awaited his fate. A small cheep broke the silence, "Mommy!" Sabretooth looked up, "Oh no."

The four little birds looked up at him questioningly, "Mommy?" Sabe was frozen with terror. Then as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast), he bolted up and ran deeper into the woods. Behind him he could hear the fading cheeps of, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

When Sabretooth thought that he lost the birds, he plopped himself down only to feel a sharp pain in his posterior. There was another cactus needle. Sighing, he threw it over his shoulder. Just when he thought he could rest, "MOMMY!" 

"Aaaaaaaah!" Sabe screamed and snapped his head in the direction of the voice. The four little birds wobbled toward him threateningly. They were coming closer! They seemed to chant, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy..." as they wobbled even closer. Frantically, Little Sabe threw the diary at one of the approaching birds. Not realizing his own strength, the tiny bird was violently pushed into a nearby tree. Its little body stuck there for a moment, it's wings spread out and tongue hanging out of its little beak. Then, it slid down the trunk slowly and hit the ground.

The other three baby birds looked at little Sabe with big, round eyes. "Mo-" 

"Shut up! STOP IT! I'm not your mommy!" Frantically, Sabretooth picked up the diary and ran away again, trying to lose the little birds. Soon, he came to a huge waterfall. With nowhere else to go, Sabe stood at the edge and looked around. The baby birds looked menacing, their little beady eyes were fixated on him and they inched closer. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy..." Sabe stepped back and almost lost his balance. The birds still came toward him almost predatorily, their little beaks, in Sabe's mind, ready for fresh kitty meat.

The enemy was upon him. Another step backward and Sabretooth would be over the cliff. The birdies wobbled toward him. Without thinking, Little Sabe stepped back again and fell off the cliff.

"Nooooooo!" The mutant yelled, his little kid voice barely audible over the rush of water below him. He struck the surface hard and was buried deep beneath the water.

A big, hairy hand broke the surface dramatically and Sabe splashed helplessly in the vast pool. He was going to drowned... cats didn't like water! It was just then when he realized that he was freakishly tall and could stand in the pool. Dragging himself onto shore, he collapsed.

So he'd been caught by a mousetrap (which was still attached to him), he thrown little Toadie's diary out the window and had to chase down a bird to get it back, he had ran into TWO patches of cacti, busted his groin on a stray tree branch, been thoroughly confused by the birds coming out of the eggs, _then they followed him, _and now he was soaking wet! 

Yes, this definitely was _not_ Little Sabretooth's day at all. Exhausted, he fell to sleep.


	4. Birdies Fly Down My Esophagus

*A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing this little ficlet! Lol... I wasn't expecting a ton of reviews in the first place, but at least some of you are finding it humorous! I just write what makes me laugh...hehe. In response to Tusken's question: Sabe, Toad, and all other kids are around eight. Anyway, here's the next chapter! 

_________________________________

Little Sabretooth woke to the soft chirping of four... no wait, one of them was smooshed... _three_ baby birds. He was still too tired to be afraid, so he just lied there and stared at the winged creatures that hopped gaily around him. They had quit "Mommy-ing" him and now they were doing something _else_ that was annoying.

Feeling his wet hide, Sabe grimaced in disgust. He was a dirty, smelly, _wet_, troubled young boy. And he was lost! A pathetic frown adorned his face as he heaved himself up, almost squashing another bird in the process.

He was hungry. He knew how to make a fire, but what was there to eat? Carefully, the mutant looked around but there was nothing in sight. Only trees and flowers and birds and... _Hey wait._

Birds! There was an idea! Hungrily, the large kitty looked down upon the three little birds; his eyes gleamed with malice and starvation. Quietly, he inched toward the creatures. Another inch. Another... He pounced!

And no luck.

He was lucky that there weren't any more cactus plants around. 

Sensing the danger, the little birds took off into the air (even though it would be impossible because birds just don't do that when they're naked and wingless and hungry and being chased by a big, dumb, ugly, kitty mutant with a big belly and a one-track mind.)

Rapidly, the tiny wings of the birdies flapped... but to no avail. As soon as they had been suspended in the air for... 5 seconds?... they immediately _plummeted_ to the ground, their poor little naked mole-rat bodies exposed to the enemy. Now it was_ their_ turn to run!

The first little birdy ran to find shelter (as did the other birdies, but they're not as important right now). His name was Herman and his heart was failing and he felt like an old man. His ugly little body scampered to a spot and he frantically looked around. Aha! There was some straw to make a house out of!

Before the evil mutant kitty could catch him, the crafty little bird constructed a small house made out of straw. Sooner or later, Sabe came to the house and knocked on the door, "Hey, bird! Let me in!" Terrified, the creature shook it's naked head and said, "Not by the... uh... nakedness on my chinny chin chin!"

This perturbed Little Sabe. He got a bit angry, "Okay, then I'll huff and I'll... no... in fact..." And SQUASH! 

Exit bird one.

Munching on bird one (who had small pieces of straw impaling his naked mole-rat flesh, Sabretooth moseyed down the path until he found the next house. This one was made of wood. And what a fine wood it was! Sabretooth noticed. It was finished with a light mahogany color, and it simply radiated... Sabe shook his head. There was no time to be Martha Stewart! He was HUNGRY! And when Sabe was hungry, gosh dernit, he got his dern food!

With one long black nail, Sabe knocked on the front door or the wooden house. While he waited, he took note of the nicely built deck and marveled at the exceptional roof shingles...

"Who's there?" Sabe heard someone call from inside. Amazingly, these little birds that had only been out of their eggs for one day spoke perfect English and Sabretooth could communicate with them just fine.

"It's me, open up!"

"Hey, that doesn't rhyme with..."

But the little birdy didn't get to finish his sentence. Sabe took a wiffle ball bat to the little Lincoln Log looking cabin and SMASHED IT INTO A THOUSAND PIECES!

The mutant felt a sudden gush of triumph as he flung the next birdy into his mouth, "Mmm," he said, "tastes like..." Sabe couldn't put his finger on it...it was something that NO family household could live without... something everyone ate... Ah yes! "Wombat!" he cried. (And you thought he was gonna say chicken...)

One more birdy to go.

This one was a little bit more difficult to find. (Even though it was in plain sight. Sabretooth just felt like walking in circles for a while. Only when he found the little puddle of blood from his first birdy-naked-mole-rat-appetizer did he realize where he was going.

Now he stood in front of the third and final house.

This one had a pool. A nice red sportscar was parked in the driveway, which was paved with pretty red brick and put together very nicely if Sabretooth said so himself. Floridian palm trees (miniature ones of course) waved gallantly in the light wind; Sabretooth looked around and noticed almost everything was made completely of brick. Although...

"Who's there?" Called the third victim.

"It's Sabretooth come to mangle your body and crunch your delicate bones in his massive jaws, you vermin! Now let me in!"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" It retorted angrily.

Sabretooth had to do a double-take. Then he scoffed, "You don't _have_ any hair on your chin!" The mutant stroked his own face in arrogance and suddenly, the front door to the house was opened. There stood the bird, a red, curly beard all the way down to it's tiny talons. Sabe looked at it in wonderment. It even had dreadlocks like Bob Marley! He was envious.

As quickly as the door had opened, it slammed shut and Sabretooth was left outside. (Well, of course since he couldn't actually _fit _his large posterior through the doorway...) But that's beside the point...

His stomach rumbled; it ordered for more food! 'Coming up,' the shaggy mutant grinned evily. Then in the blink of an eye, (rather, five blinks of three eyes), Sabretooth brought his prodigious foot down upon the third house and...

_SMASH!_

The entire house gave way and there was the little bird, shaking in his wooden clogs from Zimbabwe.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be able to break down my house! How unorthodox are you?!" The little birdy screamed, but Sabe only rolled his eyes, "You made everything out of brick _besides_ your house! What was I supposed to do?" The bird shrugged in defeat and was caught by surprise when he was whisked into the gaping jaws of a happy little kitty.


	5. Toadie the Investimagator!

Little Toadie bounded happily into his room. Today had been quite a good day! No one bothered him, Mystique had made him his favorite snack: Mud pie, and Sabretooth was no where in sight! Yes, today was a good day. 

Quickly, he hopped onto his cushy bed and slid his hand under the mattress (making sure not to snap his hand into the mousetrap that he had put there to make sure that no one would take his beloved diary). He shook his head as he rummaged underneath the mattress. Whoever got caught by a mousetrap was surely _very_ stupid!

And then his thoughts were interrupted by his hand groping... nothing!

"Where is it?!" Toadie yelled, his hand frantically waving around underneath him. He jumped off of his bed and flung the mattress aside. The diary wasn't there.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The poor little amphibian screamed. He had lost the one thing that meant the world to him! He had had that diary for so long that it was like a hemorrhoid! He couldn't just get rid of it! But apparently, the diary had detached itself from him and had moved on... it had gone to new places... it had finally deserted poor little Toad.

His green head snapped up. "No!" He yelled. "I know what happened! SABRETOOF stole my diary!" The wee mutant smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand and vowed revenge: "As mutation as my witness, I will reek HAVOC upon the furry arsed kitten! I will cut off all of his hair and flush it down the loo! I will... go look for him, I suppose..."

So Toadie had made a decision- he would find his abnormally large comrade and save him from whatever perils he had stumbled upon!

"I must get to work," he said dutifully. He began to look around his room and noticed that the window was ajar.

With one little hop, the green mutant reached the windowsill and peered out. He brought his green index finger and thumb to his little chin and pondered heavily.

"Hmmm," he thought, "Sabe's big bum can fit through this window if he _reaaaaaaaaaaaaally_ tried, so I'm betting that he went this way!"

So Toad went with his intuition and climbed out of the window. He scanned the terrain, but saw no sign of the large kitty. He carefully inspected the overhang.

"Now... if I were Sabe, how would I get down?"

And that is when he saw the lattice that lead down into Mystique's cactus garden. _Bingo!_ That was how Sabie would get down, and _that_ was how Toad was going to, too! Hastily, he positioned himself on the top of the lattice and made his way down. He shook his head as he jumped off of it before he reached the garden.

"I pity the fool who climbs into that cactus! He'd have those in his bum for a straight week! Not to mention that mousetrap... it's a good thing that I put some of my extra-sticky slime on there. Whoever got stuck to that won't be comin' out for a long, long, long, long, long time!"

Then little Toad decided to check the ground for more clues; he walked around until finally, he came upon another clue.

"Sabretoof's hair!" He yelled triumphantly. (He still was unable to pronounce Sabe's name properly, but you do what you can when your nubs-of-teeth are coming in and your tongue is growing to the length of a semi).

So Toadie followed the trail to another cactus and found tiny drops of blood and golden hair on the prickers. It was then that he decided that little Sabe was in more trouble than he could have imagined. He then followed the trail to Taykyapantsoff Forest. Immediately, Toad felt a sudden strike of pity for his abnormally large comrade.

The forest was not one to mess with. ESPECIALLY when you had a slime-insured mousetrap stuck to your paw, cactus needles protruding from your bum, and possibly your face, and the diary of a very angry little amphibian.

Toadie grumbled to himself as he entered the forest; he heard a mother bird complain about something like a giant cat climbing a tree, stealing her babies, injuring his miniscule groin, and running off to jump into a waterfall with the little birdies calling him "mommy" instead of her... but he paid no attention. He had to find Sabie!


	6. The Diary of Pain and Suffering

Little Sabie bounded happily through the unfamiliar territory with a slightly less hungry stomach. No longer did he crave any more nummy-num. Brushing his long hair away from his face, he suddenly recognized where he was.

"I'm almost home!" He roared with little kitty joy. And as fast as he could get his big, fat, furry butt to go, Sabie scrambled in the direction of where Taykyapantsoff Forest ended. And there, just a fair distance away, was the thing that he had been looking for all along... what he wanted to find more than anything while he was lost in the terrible, anti-kitty jungle... there was...

"MR. BUDDLE-POO!"

Everything seemed to happen in cheesy-movie-slow-mo as Sabretooth raced toward his beloved Mr. Buddle-Poo. With his hairy arms flailing about unnecessarily, Sabe finally reached his stuffed animal and wrapped it in the tightest hug his abnormally large frame could manage. Tears of joy splashed from his completely black eyes and slapped to the ground as he whispered sweet nothings into Mr. Buddle-Poo's stuffed ears.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Cried Little Sabie. "How I have pined for the day that our paths would converge again and we would relish deeply in the utter platonic-ness of our undying love for one another! Oh, Buddle-Poo, I have yearned for this moment since the fateful and tragic day that I had lost you!"

And as Sabie continued to weep, Little Toadie still foraged through the unforgiving Taykyapantsoff Forest in search of his feline-like friend...

___________

"Oh where, oh where could that dumb feline be? Oh where, oh where could he be? With his bloody fat arse and his brain so dim, oh where, oh where could he be?"

Toadie the Investimagator pushed his way through the thick foliage in search of his friend, Sabie. Surely, Little Toad would be the savior of his comrade and everyone would reward him with juicy jalapeno houseflies when he returned... But if he did not return with his some-what-larger-than-normal mutant friend? The amphibian shuddered to think!

So he plunged onward until he finally found a clue...

"A CLUE!" The investimagator croaked. And crouching toward the ground, he sniffed the dirt.

"This is Sabretoof's footprint! If my deductions are undoubtedibibily correct, I'd say Sabie was chased by newborn birds who were screeching "mommy! mommy!" and he ran from them in a fit of hysterics. And then he backed away from them as much as possible before finally losing his feline balance and he tumbled off of this cliff and fell to the murky waters below!"

Inspecting everything around him carefully, Toad leapt into the water and swam easily to shore.

"Now, knowing Sabretoof, his fat arse wasn't able to continue his trek to find the house after swimming such a short distance, so he lied here for approximately an hour or two before he awoke to see the pesky birds chirping right in front of him, no longer saying "mommy! mommy!", but gaily hopping around and pissing off the large kitty. Hmm... Oh! And this indicates that all of the little feathery creatures of doom ran for their lives because Sabie's appetite caught up with him and the birdies knew that they were all in trouble..."

Lifting himself from the ground, Toadie crouched and looked for more clues. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes and got out his pretend walkie-talkie.

"We've got a Code Indigo, gentlemen. I repeat: A Code Indigo. This is not a drill! All men: Man your battle positions! This is one fight we're gonna win..."

Then baring his little nubs for teeth, Toadie ran into the forest with fake guns blaring.

___________

Cuddling his stuffed animal tightly, Sabe left the treacherous forest and found the main road that lead to his house. He was so happy to be going home, that he began to sing a song and skip down the asphalt with Mr. Buddle-Poo now flailing in the air.

Then, surprisingly, a thought came to Little Sabie's mind...

"Hey! Surprisingly, a thought has come to my mind! I forgot about the diary!"

Quickly, he rummaged inside of his pocket and produced the little book that had gotten him into so much trouble. Running his finger over the spine of the book, he began to open the cover...

"HEE-YAH!" Was all that he heard before a hard blow knocked him over. He face-planted into the rocky road and skid for about five seconds until inertia thought: _Hey! This guy shouldn't skid at all! He's abnormally large and has hair in places no one wants to know about!_

So needless to say, Sabretooth stopped abruptly... right into a cactus plant.

The diary flew through the air in more slow-mo-movie-cheesy... er... whatever... and Toadie the assaulter leapt gracefully upward and caught it with his mucous-green hands.

"You know not to steal my things, Sabretoof!" He scolded the kitty who was now removing prickers from his face and crying painfully as each sharp end released his skin and left red, splotchy areas that would forever sting until the right medication was provided, which never would because no one cares about a crying, pathetic, irritating, abnormally large kitty enough to give him the right medication, so Sabie would forever be in pain until it decided to go away until the next time the kitty ran stupidly into a plant that just so BLATANTLY looked menacing or that could produce major owies...

So the mutants went their own ways and Toad sprinted into his room and slammed and locked the door behind him. Cradling his beloved diary in his arms, he gently opened the cover and marveled at the wonders inside.

"If Sabie had ever opened my diary, I don't know what I would have done!"

And inside was one sloppy crayon drawing of three little mutants holding hands and smiling. One blue, one green, and one abnormally hairy.

THE END


End file.
